Abnormal
by Morgianakicksbutt
Summary: Dana wished she would disappear. she did, but regretted it. See why she regretted it.


I want to disappear from this world. But at the same time, I don't. It happened though. My name is, Dana Baskerville this is my story.

My hair is red. Not that kind of red that your thinking of. What I mean red, I'm mean RED. People ask me if, I had dyed my hair red. NO, It's my second hair color. What I mean by second hair color. Is that this is not my original hair color

My hair was crystal white, like freshly fallen snow. But there was an accident, that involved my family. You'll find out soon. My eyes are chocolate brown, but they were originally ice blue. Basically, I had crystal white hair and ice blue eyes.

But ever since that night. The world has still treated me the same as it always been. Ever since I was born I knew, I was different from everyone else. Ever since I was two I've read every single book, in our family library. I've been different from everyone else. I guess I wasn't normal at all. Guessing from everyone was saying around me.

The government knew about me being abnormal. They told me I'm the official owner of the house. So meaning no mortgage payment. They send me to boxes of food every month. Sometimes they send three. So I have a huge freezer down stairs. You know the freezer they in bakeries? Yeah those, There the state of the art freezers. So once you go in the there. make sure you put in five layers of winter coats. You'll be freezing when you get in there.

Sorry, I haven't told you about myself. I'm seventeen and I'm a total emo shut in. I'm good in sports. Well, all sports I guess. I hate being an abnormal child. But this guy, who is like a pain in the ass. Thinks he can get every girl in the whole entire school. Ok here's the thing, I am NOT in love with the guy. Like I said, He's a pain in the ass.

Once he tried to hit on me. He gave me the the 'look'. The look is his signature smile and looks. And I was like, no without hesitation. What? It's a flat out rejection. You know I hate the guy. 'Cause he's a total play boy. So this is a play boy legend, that's what I call it. I think it was: The Legend Of The Prince.

Every Valentine's Day. He would get a mountain of chocolates from the whole entire girls from highschool. So basically, there his fangirls. From freshman year to junior year. Man there is gonna be twice as much chocolates they were last year. So Every year I would make chocolates, for the boys in my whole entire school.

Yes, meaning the geeks, nerds, the jocks, the quarter backs, yes and the jerkish seniors. But what can I do? I always have left over chocolate, I always get them from Belgium. There chocolate is so good, So three nights before, Valentines Day. Yeah three nights, 'cause making over 500 chocolates is a pain.

I make into a heart shape and put them in small boxes. So I have to make this on a Saturday, I wake up and take a shower making sure putting on extra deodorant and brushing my teeth. Putting my apron and melting the chocolate easily melts so it saves up time. I have a lot of plastic heart molds. I use a pastry bag to fill the molds,or a dropper you know the big ones use for cooking. Sometimes I use that.

When finishing them all they take three days to cool and harden so I just put them in freezer, just for two days the third day I put them in the refrigerator. That the frost melts of the chocolate. I put my safety gloves just in case if there still cold. I use white chocolate, to write the names of each male student. Thanks to the principle. He gave me the list of male students.

We had five days off so I can work. Thanks principle Frankenstein! On the fifth day I go to school, so I can put in the chocolates. I go on the bus and get to school. Oh yeah, the secretary gave me the list of the locker combination of each male student had and there locker numbers. good thing they turned on the air conditioner. I put all the chocolate boxes in each locker. Finally I was at the last locker, this locker I knew it belonged to.

This locker belonged to: Freddie Sparks. He's your average cool guy in high school. His the only guy that I made friends with. He was the only friend I had, for the past couple weeks. When getting to classes he wouldn't stop to say 'hi' to me. And I, have to say 'hi' to him. If I don't, oh let's just say it's going to be annoying. I'll tell you the story.

It was on the second week of September, and he asked me to be his friend. It was during lunch, well middle of lunch that is. And we were in the cafeteria.

" Hi, could we be friends?" he asked me, Everyone turned there heads to us.

" Why?" I said.

" Oh, just doing a good deed."

" Yeah right." I said, sarcastically.

" No, really. You just looked lonely so I wanted to be your friend."

" I'm sorry, but no."

" Ok, But I'll get you to be one and to have one."

" Fine, but try."

" I will."

He went back to his group of friends. As I well I went back to eating and listening to music. I thought tomorrow would be normal day for me, but no it wasn't I was walking through the hallways getting to my classes. When I wasn't looking I bumped into someone, with a _oof! _ " sorry." I said.

When I looked up it was him. " It's fine, and hi." I stared at him, then I walked off. When class ended, he was outside of the classroom waiting for me. When I walked out he said 'hi' to me. He almost gave me a heart attack but, I didn't I flinch. He scared me, but I didn't show it. I just stared at him, then walked off to my next class. I knew he had a frown on his face. I think he's going to do it tomorrow too.

He's been doing that for week. It was getting annoying and so I had a enough. If wanted to be my friend so badly he would've just said it. ( I did say it damn it! I know, I know. Wait, you were supposed to wait for POV!) It was the end of the day and he, was there. Waiting at the door for me. He said 'hi' I walked pass him When I was at the gates of the highschool.

I stopped, and looked at him. For some reason I was in of fits of giggles and the giggles turned into laughter. I then stopped, then I smiled. I haven't smiled for a long time. I then said 'hi' and waved at him. He blushed and he waved back, with a smile on his face. and that's the story. They say as rumor, Freddie hasn't blushed since freshman year ever since his girlfriend broke up with him.

The next day " Danaaaa!" He said. As it was morning and I was at the entrance of the school about to go in, he hugged out of no where. ( I did not do that! Did so. Did not. Did so and WAIT TILL YOUR POV!) OK, everyone knows that Dana Baskerville hasn't once blushed since elementary. But he somehow, made me blush. " Hey! s-stop!" I said, Or stutter not even once.

Now that was embarrassing. So I punched him with out knowing it. What? it wasn't my fault, that I was emotionless. I couldn't help it my punches are strong as hell. Even if I punch holding back, they're still strong. If it was ever a stalker, pervert, molester, or even a peeping tom. There going to face the red demon.

That's the nickname that the delinquents gave back in middle school. I was part of the disciplinary committee. As I notice what I did, I dragged him to the infirmary. Luckily the nurse wasn't here. As so I had to miss my first four classes, because I knocked him unconscious. The teachers wouldn't care, like they always have. They wouldn't notice me anyway. Some one was coming in.

I laid on top of Freddie and closed the curtains. Freddie was waking up,when he woke he was about to say something. But I quickly covered his mouth with my hand. I put my pointer finger to my lips, signalling him to stay quiet. He nodded and I let go of my hand, I peeked through the curtains. It was that guy! I noticed Freddie was peeking with me, then I saw it. That guy was making out with a girl, which happens to be the girl who dumped Freddie.

There getting near the bed. We quickly got off the bed and closed the curtains quietly. Double checking there in they're not outside of the curtains. Good, they weren't so we quickly got to the door Freddie opened the door we both got god the floor was carpet. I quietly closed the door.

I quickly grabbed Freddie's hand and made a run for it. We ran to the rooftop. I opened the door to the rooftop, we were out breath. Well, Freddie was you get the point. I notice Freddie was, sad. I think he's upset about him getting dumped. I noticed it, when we were in the infirmary.

" So she was your girlfriend?" I said.

" You could say that, but how do you know?" He asked.

" Well you know people and rumors." He looked at me dead in the eye.

" Being honest here it was just as rumor say, she broke up with when she saw him." Putting my hands up in air.

" Yeah your right, she broke up with me when she saw him for the first couple of weeks."

I know this feeling and I haven't felt for a long time. I was angry, at him. No not Freddie it was about that asshole. Stealing another person's girlfriend who was dating for a while.

" THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I yelled.

" Yeah I know. You know you haven't showed that much emotions since we became friends."

" Yeah I know. It feels so awesome!" I said, as I smiled.

" So tell me how did she dumped you."

" We were together through middle school. Until our freshman year in highschool. That's where he came in."

" Oh, so basically she dumped you for him?"

" ... Yeah."

" Sorry dude. "

"It's fine."

" Wait, wait, wait, wait wait. What's the asshole's name?"

" I think it was Jock Andrews."

If I remember correctly that asshole and I have been in the same school since I was four. I hated that guy. Always getting on my nerves, thinks he owns the school. The girls treat him there 'PRINCE'. Damn prince getting on my nerves. Yeah, Prince that's what I'm going to call him. The 'Jock Prince'.

" So you know the asshole?"

" Yeah we've been in the same schools, since I was four."

" Were you two friends or something?"

" Dude, hell NO! We we're NOT friends. I was a loner up until now."

" Was he like the 'PRINCE'?"

" Yeah, but I call him the Jock Prince."

" You like him?"

I looked at him with a straight face.

" Dude are you out your mind?"

" I take that as a no."

" Yeah no."

We started having fits of giggles, then they turned into fits of laughter. I noticed for the couple of minutes when we were talking. Someone was spying on us. It must be the Jock Andrews, that was spying on us. Just what do you want Jock? The bell rang meaning it's time for lunch.

" I'm gonna get lunch, I'll be back."

" Ok." As soon as Freddie left. I got out my bento( Lunch box in japanese.)

" So tell me why were you spying on us, Jock?" I said.

" Looks like you caught me, red."

" Tell me why were you spying on us."

" Oh I don't know, I just want you to be mine."

" No way in hell I'll be yours."

" Why not? What does he have that I don't?"

" He has a heart, you don't."

" I do have a heart!" He yelled.

" I don't remember you having a heart. You were the fool that didn't notice me. You just like toy around a girls feelings like you did to me. When you broke your promise."

" I didn't remember making a promise!"

" Oh you should have. Back then when I was new to the school in elementary you would promise you would protect me. I was happy, until the next day you just played with my feelings. You pranked me with a bucket of pudding on top of the door until I came in last. It dropped on my head."

" T-That was back then! How can't you forgive me!?"

" Playing with a girls feelings leads a boy to serious consequences. You heartless fool."

Just like that he left, slamming the door shut. I let out a sigh, man so many thing are going on just in one day. The door opened to see, Freddie and a group of friends.

" By the looks on your face. It had something to with you and him.

" Yeah me and that asshole."

" you ok?"

" Yeah, I'll be fine when I get something from the cafeteria."

" Dude, you didn't tell us you were friends with her." asked a boy with auburn hair, with dark onyx eyes.

" Well I am."

" you weren't kidding that your gonna be friends with her." asked another boy with sandy brown, with turqious eyes.

" I know and I wasn't kidding. I was serious."

" So how did he get to be friends with you?" said a boy with white hair ice blue eyes.

" waving at me and saying 'hi' to me for a week."

" So basically he annoyed you?" Said a boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes

" ... Yeah."

" I'm not that annoying!"

" ... Kinda." They said in a unison.

" By the what's your name?" Asked a boy with salmon hair and gray onyx eyes.

" Dana, Dana Baskerville."

" Could you tell your names?"

" Parker Collins." He's the one with Auburn hair, with dark onyx eyes.

" Chris Hall." The guy with Sandy brown hair, with turqious eyes.

" Luke Frost." I swear this guy looks like Jack Frost from Rise Of The Guardians.

" Jaune Arc." Not bad for a name he looks more mature than the others. He's the one with jet black hair and emerald green eyes.

" How about you?" I asked the him. One with the salmon hair and gray onyx eyes.

" Me? it's, NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

" Really?! No seriously Really?!" I asked.

" Naaahh, just kidding It's Sai Renaldo"

" Awww, That would be awesome if you were Natsu Dragneel."

" I know, but sadly I'm stuck with this name." He said, as if he was acting putting the back of his hand to his forehead, like an actor would do when they're acting

" Very funny." Luke said.

" I should give you a nick name."

" A nick name? Like what."

" Since you have the same facial features of Natsu Dragneel,"

" So I, Dana Baskerville give you the name of Natsu Dragneel. You are now here by, Natsu Dragneel the fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail. Also known as the Salamander." I said, as I raised my hand as a queen would do when she has her watchamacallit?

" I am very honored, your majesty." He said. As a knight would do.

" From now on I'm gonna call you, Natsu!"

" Now I have to go to the cafeteria to get me some Thai ice tea! I'll be right back.

Natsu's POV:

I thought he was joking that he was going to be friends with her. But he wasn't. Everyone knows that Dana doesn't show much emotion. She would have always have a blank face. But right now, I'm having fun with her. You know people that don't show much emotions. They're still human.

" I never knew that, Dana can be this fun." I said.

" I told you so! She's nice and funny and you know she has the prettiest smiles than Sarah." Said Freddie.

" So you finally moved on huh." Said Chris.

" What did you think of her?"

" I'll be honest with you Freddie. She was kind of annoying." Parker said.

We all nod are heads in agreement. Over the years that he dated her, she was annoying. She was to girly and sensitive. I'll be honest with you here. I was happy that she broke up with him 'cause we would always go shopping, getting petticures, and getting something low calorie to eat.

That was the worst years of my life! Until Freddie told us about Dana I thought she was going to be like Sarah. I thought she was all emo on the outside and in the side be like Sarah.

Once he introduced her to us face to face. I was prepared. At first I thought she would say no. But instead she said yes. I heard some girls say yes when they met him. So I went a little further. Right away she knew what I was talking about. I never met any girl know what I'm talking about.

" I wonder how she knows what I'm talking about?" I said out loud.

" Then go ask her dude." Said Jaune.

" Ok, ok, I will!"

End of Natsu's POV

I have to say, they're kinda fun to be with. I went to the cafeteria, I had to put my emotionless face back on. Yes it was back on. I opened the door to the cafeteria, I went straight to the lunch line to get what I wanted. Once I ordered it. They said to wait for five minutes. Well they have to hurry, 'cause the Jock Prince is coming this way.

He was only seven steps away, then my order came. Thank god! Thanks polite lunch ladies! Once I grabbed it, I speed walked through the door. I glanced back, he was on m tail. I have to hurry! I made a b line through the hallways. There was a secret elevator, only I and principle Frankenstein knows about.

I punched in the code, got in and waiting for the elevator to close it's door. I hope he can't find the elevator. I heard his foot steps he was only five steps away. He was coming then the elevator door closed. I sighed in relief. Once I got to the roof. I made a run for it, I quickly open the door Before Natsu could to it. I quickly shut the door, and I was breathing heavy.

" Um, is there something wrong?"

" He was on my tail."

" Who?" Freddie said.

" You should know damn it!" I said to him.

" What do you oh."

" Hey what does she mean?" Asked Chris.

" I think, she meant by Jock Andrews." Said Luke.

" Thank you!"

" So what was he doing? Why was he following you?"

" I don't kn oh."

" Ok first was Freddie, now it's Dana just what the hell is going on?!" Natsu exclaimed.

" Looks like what I'll have to tell you. But not now, after school at my house." I said.

They all nodded there heads.

" Now to eat my lunch." I said, as I opened my bento. It was like treasure to be opened in a bright light.

We laughed, had fun, talked about random stuff. The word 'fun' is now in my dictionary.

" Wait you're telling me your Mianni Sue?!" Natsu exclaimed.

" Yup, Mianni Sue is me."

" Your like the most followed person on Instagram, Twitter and Facebook!"

" Don't forget the most subscribed person on YouTube."

" I don't get it how are you the most subscribed person on YouTube?" Freddie asked.

" Song covers, Dubstep songs with violin, piano, guitar, and well, sometimes acoustic guitar."

" But do you do any Japanese songs?" Natsu asked.

" Yeah tons of them. I working on Blue bird one of the opening songs of Naruto." I said. I'm actually gonna post the new cover song tomorrow.

" Hey I picked some songs that I liked and I was wondering if you can help me with it. Like doing a vote on them."

" Sure." they said.

" But how come you don't show your face?" Natsu said.

" Idiot, she didn't show her face in any of the videos is because, she hates crowds." Chris said

" We don't know this,we didn't even talk about this?!"

" We did talk about this Sai, we did." Jaune Natsu could say anything the bell rang.

" Well, we'll meet at my house so wait for me at the gate. Ok?"

" Ok." They said in a unison.

" Oh yeah if you guys don't want to be late for class, There's an elevator that can get you anywhere in the school."

We quickly went to the elevator and pressed the locker area. It only took about two minutes or so. We went out separate ways, when I got my stuff it seems we were going to the same direction. I wonder why? I shrugged of the thought. Until Natsu realized it.

" Hey guys, don't you think were going to the same class?" He asked.

" Hand your schedule." I said. They handed me there schedule.

Huh, seems like me, Natsu, and Luke have the same exact schedule. Creepy, I checked Freddie's, Chris, and Jaune's schedule. They also have the same exact schedule. Also creepy, but the only two classes we have together is English and Gym.

" Well?" Freddie asked."

" You, Chris, and Jaune, Have the same schedule."

" Oh, How about you, Luke, and Natsu?"

" Same. The only classes we have together as group is Math, English, and Gym."

" Sooo, see you guys in Gym?" Natsu asked.

We all nodded and went to class. Class was boring, Mrs. Pinchbeck was going over the quantum states, she's been going over it for the past two days. The way she dresses it looks like she's a slut. I think she's trying to get the boys attention. I'm not jealous, it's just that she's dresses like a slut. Before lunch ended we exchanged phone numbers. My phone vibrated. I checked who texted me.

NATSU: Hi

ME: Hey

NATSU: Wait for it

ME: Wait for what?

FREDDIE: HI!

CHRIS: Hey

JAUNE: Hi

NATSU: Yo

ME: Hey guys

FREDDIE: Boring isn't it

JAUNE: It is

CHRIS: Yup

ME: Don't u guys think that ms. Pinchbeck dresses like a slut?

NATSU: I have to agree with her

FREDDIE: She does dresses like a slut

CHRIS: She is a slut

JAUNE: Yup

ME: I know what song I'm going to do next

NATSU: But we already voted which song to do next

ME: Ok which one?

NATSU: Wild Heart The Vamps.

ME: That is the one that I thought of

I looked at the at the clock. Class was about to end, me and Natsu made I contact we nodded our heads together. Then I saw this girl staring at Freddie. She must've like Freddie, that's nice wait, If Sarah broke up with Freddie then this is the perfect plan for both of them.

Chris, Luke, Jaune, and Natsu caught my grin. They grinned too, seems like they caught my plan. We gave each other a thumbs up. Freddie, well it seems like he was sleeping. Ahh good enough, the bell rang meaning I don't have to see that slutty teacher again.

Natsu slapped Freddie's head telling to get out dreamland. Now I have to track that girl and talk to her, about Freddie. I have to try not to be mean and give the expression that I gave to the guys. But something about that girl seems familiar. It's like I have met her before somewhere like in the past.

English well, let's just say our english teacher was drunk. He was saying something like " I shouldn't have broken up with her" or " I should've taken that third bottle of vodka." One of the classmates mostly boys took him to the nurse's office. There was nothing to do, so I packed my stuff and was about to head out of the classroom. Until I heard a gunshot, I turned around and saw the bullet hit the wall beside me.

" So that's how're they gonna play it huh? Two can play at that game," I said. I looked at my class mates and saw the terror on there faces.

" Grab your stuff, and run out the door literally run out the door." They all nodded grabbed there stuff and ran out the door.

Once everyone was gone, I went to where the chalk board was. There was a little handle I opened it. There was the pass code box I put in the pass code which was my locker combination. Then the wall flipped over showing the weapons that I needed. I picked the weapon that is my mine.

Crescent Rose was the weapons name. It's a highly impacted sniper rifle that carries 50 caliber rounds that can give my speed an extra boost. It's also a scythe, what? I like scythes. It's in red and black, one of my favorite colors.

It was in it's gun form, I quickly went to the classroom's window and started firing. It was him, he told them to do it. I shouldn't have trusted him. I told him everything about me what I am. He told everyone I was a freak, everyone started avoiding me, ignoring me. That's where I started have no emotions through out my sixteen years.

That bastard, he would kill anyone that wouldn't fall for him. Even if the girl didn't like him. I stopped firing they were gone. I put Crescent Rose in my backpack. I walked out of the classroom. Everyone was waiting outside for me.

" Everyone, you can back inside now," I said.

" Except for Luke, Chris, Freddie, Jaune, Sai," Everyone obeyed.

" Here put these sunglasses on."

" Are these Ray Ban?" Chris asked.

" Yeah, real ones."

" What are going to do?" Natsu asked.

" I'm going to erase there memories for what happen today."

We walked in into classroom, I pulled out the neuralizer. You know the one in _Men in Black._ " Look at this for me please." They all did. I pressed the button firmly that was on the side. Then _flash!_ Once it does it's work, everyone won't remember what happened today. I took of my Ray Ban sunglasses.

" Ok, right now your in english and the english teacher was drunk. So Sai, Freddie, Luke, and Chris took him to the nurses office and you have nothing to do. So that's what happens" I said, and took my leave. The boys followed me out.

" What are we going to do now?" Luke asked.

" We're going to the principle's office. To tell him what happened."

" Wait, your going to tell him. Will he believe you?" Freddie asked.

" HE will, he knows me to well and knows my lying face. He and my dad

were best friends, he's a close family friend." I said.

We took the elevator, I pressed the button that leads to the principle office. I opened the door and saw him working on paperwork. He must be frustrated to have that much paperwork. Ahhh, probably. He then looked from his paper work and saw me.

" Dana what brings you here into your dear uncle's office." He said

" Stop lying you know what happened through the cameras." I said.

" Ok, you caught me but why were they firing at you?"

" He's after me. Jock is after me."

_" _Why would he be after you?"

I closed my eyes on this and was prepared to whar I was going to say.

" The reason why he's after me, is because I because I rejected him to be his."

" Oh, now you have to be careful around him. You and the boys can leave early." He said in his serious tone.

After that we walked out. We went to our lockers and grabbed our stuff to head to my house. We walked out of the school and headed to the parking lot.

" You guys need a ride?" I asked.

" Me." Luke and Natsu said in a unison.

" Ok, hop on," I jumped on my motorcycle and started the engine.

" Well? Get on." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap. I'm actually new to this, so please give some advise on this. <strong>

**Please rate and comment.**

**oh yeah, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY ANIME'S**

**Bye bye! ;)**


End file.
